I'm always there for all of you
by Aratsuuuki
Summary: Di SMP Teikou terdapat murid baru yang ceria. Karena ia bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya, Momoi Satsuki, ia dekat dengan anggota tim basket Teikou itu,Kiseki no Sedai. Perlahan-lahan.. anggota tim basket Teikou menyukainya.Tetapi ketika anggota tim basket Teikou sudah sepenuhnya mencintai murid baru itu.. murid baru itu mengalami kejadian yang tak terduga.
1. Chapter 1

Title : _I'm always there for all of you  
_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke punya nya Fujimaki Tadatoshi! Ane Cuma nulis fanfiction yang ane buat ini kok~!  
Pairing : GoM x OC  
WARNING : Typo ahead. Alur kecepetan. Ceritanya gaje, abal dan sebagainya

* * *

.

.

.

"Gomen ne.."

Seorang cewek dengan rambut panjang sebahu berwarna hitam membuka pintu kelas saat itu. Sensei yang sedang mengajar pelajaran saat itu menoleh kearah cewek itu. "Ara~ kamu murid baru ya disini? Begitu, silakan masuk." Ujar sensei nya sambil mempersilahkan cewek itu masuk. Cewek itu masuk, lalu menutup kembali pintunya.

"Bisa perkenalkan dirimu?" Tanya Sensei sambil menatap kearah cewek berambut hitam itu. Cewek itu mengangguk. "Hajimemashite, watashi wa Rii Chikarashi, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Ucap cewek itu sambil membungkuk. "Baiklah, Rii-san, silakan duduk di tempat duduk kosong sebelah sana."

.

.

.

**_Rii POV_**

_Langit terlalu gelap.._

Aku melirik kearah jendela, dan memang benar. Diluar sedang yang cukup deras, menurutku. Aku menghela napas, lalu melihat kearah kerumunan yang tengah menanyai tentang diriku. Menjawab pertanyaan satu-satu seperti ini—cukup mengeluarkan banyak tenaga, menurutku. Aku lebih suka memilih dirumah, tempat yang dimana aku bisa nyaman.

"Ne~ Ne~ Ne~ Rii-chan tinggal dimana?"

"Rii-chan masuk klub apa?"

"Rii-chan, tinggi sekali ya! Rii-chan minum apa kok bisa buat tinggi?"

"Rii-chan ukuran sepa—"

"Rii-chan—"

Aku menghela napas. Aku melihat kearah jam dinding yang berada di atas papan tulis. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi, dan aku bisa kembali ke rumah.

PRANG!

"Ah! Gomen-gomen Akashi-kun!"

Seorang cewek dengan rambut pendek berwarna cokelat itu tak sengaja menyenggol air putih yang berada di meja seorang pemuda dengan surai merah, yang tampaknya sangat marah dengan itu. Gelas yang berisi Air putih yang berada di meja nya kini terkena baju nya dan meja nya, dan membuat beberapa buku tulis dimeja nya basah. Cewek itu menelan ludah. "Maafkan aku.. Akashi-kun." Kata cewek itu sambil menatap pemuda ber surai merah itu dengan takut.

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat. Kau membuat semuanya basah." Kata pemuda bersurai merah itu sambil menatap cewek dihadapannya tajam. "Kau harus menggantinya." Katanya pendek, tapi cukup menyeramkan. "Tak peduli kau tidak bisa menggantinya atau apa, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas minumanku, bukuku, dan bajuku."

"O-Oi.." orang-orang disekitar mereka perlahan berbisik-bisik. Aku menelan ludah. _Bukankah itu sedikit kejam? Ah, ayolah, itu hanyalah air putih biasa._ Pikirku sambil menatap kearah pemuda bersurai merah itu, yang kalau tidak salah bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku menginginkannya sekarang. Itu perintah."

"Kau harus bisa menggantinya."

"Kau harus bisa tanggung jawab."

Cewek dihadapannya ketakutan. Tangannya bergetar, ia nangis. "Ma-ma-maafkan aku Akashi—"

"Sampai berapa kali kau akan menyebutkannya? Aku takkan memaafkannya." Potong Akashi tegas. "Ah—uh—" cewek dihadapannya bingung.

"Sudah cukup. Kau keterlaluan, Akashi."

Aku berdiri, lalu berjalan kearahnya. "Kau sangat dingin sekali pada seorang cewek, Akashi Seijuurou." Kataku. Tanpa memedulikan atmosfer yang mendadak mengerikan.

"O-oi—Rii-san, jangan berkata begitu pada—"

"Ah, kau berani melawanku?" manik heterokromatik miliknya menatapku dengan tajam. Seperti.. ingin melukaiku mungkin?

"...Iya." jawabku. Aku masih ragu dengan itu, karena dengar dengar, bahwa Akashi Seijuurou, adalah orang yang berbahaya. Perkataanya harus selalu diikuti, atau ada sebuah gunting melayang. Tetapi aku tidak takut. Ia melukaiku? Aku tak peduli.

"Kau tampak tak yakin." katanya. Ah, dia bisa menalisis ku dengan tepat.

"Aku yakin sekali dengan pilihanku, Akashi-kun."kataku. "Aku tak peduli kau _melukaiku, _karena aku tak takut padamu."

Keheningan menyapa ruangan kelas itu sesaat, sampai pada akhirnya Akashi bicara.

"Tch. Aku memaafkanmu." Katanya lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Lain kali, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Chikarashi."

.

.

.

"Waa, Rii-chan sugoii desu!"

_Terlalu rame disini, terlalu rame. Terlalu banyak yang mengerumuni ku. Sesak._

"Rii-chan barusan menaklukkan salah satu monster di Teikou!"

_Monster teikou… jangan jangan pemuda ber surai merah itu.. Akashi. Apa dia bener monster? Monster dari mananya?_

"G-Gomen.. aku harus pergi dulu." Kataku sambil menembus kerumunan, lalu berlari kabur dari tempat itu. Rasanya capek, di puji-puji seperti itu. Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukainya, tetapi sedikit.. menjengkelkan.

CRIIT CRIIT

Aku mendengar decitan sepatu dari ruang olahraga. Decitan itu cukup menjengkelkan ditelingaku pertama kali, tetapi jika didengar baik-baik, decitan itu sudah tidak menganggu telinga lagi. Aku ingin melihat apa yang terjadi di ruang olahraga. Disana ramai sekali, susah sekali untuk melihatnya. Untung saja aku tinggi, kalau tidak, aku sudah dikalahkan oleh orang orang yang sedang menatapi ruangan itu. Ketika aku melihat sedikit celah dari kerumunan itu, ada seseorang yang bermain basket. Anggotanya.. berwarna-warni. Ups, maksudku rambut mereka. Mereka sungguh hebat bermain basketnya. Jika diperhatikan fisiknya, mereka sangat kuat. Latihan mereka juga sangat keras, dan mengerikan.

…Tunggu, mengapa ada Akashi?

Akashi.. itu bermain basket, ternyata? Ah,aku baru tau. Ia tampak sangat jago bermainnya, apakah dia kaptennya?

Aku berniat menanyakannya, tetapi kuurungkan niatku. Aku segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tetapi langkahku tiba-tiba berhenti ketika _handphone _–ku berbunyi. Aku mengecek pesan yang kudapat.

_From : Kepala Sekolah_

_Jangan melupakan buku pelajaranmu, ambil saja di ruang dekat ruang kepala sekolah. Ada Ichinami-sensei disana, dan segera tanyakan bukunya. Kau belum mendapatkannya kan, Rii-san?_

Ah, aku lupa. Buku pelajaran. Aku harus mengambilnya sekarang.. tetapi—

Dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah?

.

.

.

Capek.

Yang saat ini kurasakan memang adalah rasa capek, lelah dan pusing. Mengapa bangunan ini merumitkan.. atau aku saja yang cepat melupakannya? Uh. Di hari pertama saja aku sudah merasakan pegal, tetapi sebenarnya wajar sih. Tubuhku lemah akhir-akhir ini.

Pandanganku mulai kabur, aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Oh, kenapa ini harus terjadi? Aku berusaha untuk memegang dinding untuk menahan rasa pusingku.

Tidak ada orang disini sama sekali.

Aku benar-benar sendirian.

Dari kejauhan, aku melihat anggota warna warni itu berjalan. Suara yang mereka timbulkan cukup keras, dan membuatku sangat pusing.

"Ne.. Akachin, berikan aku maiubo."

"Minecchi hidoi 'ssu! Berikan benda itu kembali!"

"_Lucky item _hari ini adalah pensil mekanik berwarna hijau nanodayo."

Pusing.. aku tak bisa merasakan dinding yang tadi aku pegang. Semuanya mendadak hampa. Semuanya, mendadak gelap. Suara yang kudengar terakhir kali, adalah suara-suara anggota warna warni itu.

"Akachin.. ada orang pingsan disana."

.

.

.

Silau.

Yang kurasakan pertama kali adalah silau nya cahaya yang tiba-tiba mengenai mataku. Ketika aku sudah bisa mengatasi silaunya cahaya, aku berusaha untuk melihat sekeliling. Ruangan serba putih, obat-obatan berada disana, dan sebuah selimut menutupi tubuhku. Aku berada dimana?

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah bangun, Chikarashi."

Aku menatap pemuda bersurai merah yang berada disampingku yang sedang menatapku dengan tajam. Disebelahnya terdapat anggota-anggota pemain basket tadi.

"Eh, Akashicchi mengenalnya 'ssu?!" Tanya pemuda bersurai kuning emas itu. Akashi mengangguk. "Dia Rii Chikarashi." Katanya sambil melipat tangannya. Kise mengangguk lalu menatap kearahku. "Ne~ Yoroshiku, Rii-chan!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Katanya kamu kecapekan nanodayo. Itu kata perawatnya, bukan kataku, nanodayo." Kata pemuda bersurai hijau. Aku mengangguk. "Ah, benarkah? Mungkin aku kecapekan sehabis bermain basket kemarin— lagi pula, aku sudah sembuh. Aku mau permisi dulu." Kataku sambil berusaha bangkit dari tempat itu, dan mengambil jaketku. "Eh?! Rii-chan bisa main basket?!" Tanya pemuda bersurai kuning emas itu. aku mengangguk.

"…Rii mau pulang, ayo juga kita pulang Akachin.." kata pemuda bersurai ungu. Akashi mengangguk.

.

.

.

* * *

Minna.. maafkan Ara sebagai author yang tak bisa menulis yang cukup berguna. Ara soalnya abis hiatus menulis sejak setahun lalu.. terus ide ini tiba-tiba muncul.. jadi ini seperti berasa seperti fanfiction pertama lagi..

Maafkan typo Ara ya. Ara juga nulisnya sedikit ga jelas *mojok*

Ini masih ada chapter 2.. dan chapter-chapter berikutnya. Ini masih belom ada Hurt/Comfort nya, jadi mungkin selanjutnya.. ada /?

Anyway.. Review,Saran, dan Kritik, jika perlu minna?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter.2 **

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi!**

**Warning : Typo. Alur kecepetan. Gajelas. Abal. Dan Sebagainya.**

.

.

.

"Chikarashi!"

Seseorang dengan surai berwarna cokelat berjalan menujuku sambil membawa buku yang biasanya ia bawa. Ialah Ama Oukai, teman yang selalu berada disisiku. Ia orang yang plin plan, tetapi setia dengan temannya. Ia orang baik, tetapi nilai nya tak cukup bagus.

"Chikarashi, ayo istirahat!" ajak Ama sambil menarik lenganku, aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Ia memang temanku yang baik. Sebenarnya, ia tak mempunyai teman dan selalu kesepian, karena ia tak terlalu bisa berbicara dekat dengan seseorang. Tapi ketika ia sudah berteman dengan seseorang, dia bisa menjadi sangat cerewet. Mengasyikkan bersamanya.

.

.

"Ne~ Chikarashi makan apa buat istirahat?" Tanya Ama sambil mengeluarkan bekalnya, ia mengintip sedikit kearah tasku yang kubawa, berharap untuk melihat bekal apa yang kubawa. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis kearahnya, lalu mengeluarkan bekalku. "Onigiri.. tidak lebih." Kataku sambil membuka tutup bekalku. Mendadak mata Ama berbinar-binar melihat makananku. "Bisakah aku menyobanya? Kelihatannya lezat, Chikarashi!" katanya sambil bersiap-siap menerjang onigiri yang berada di bekalku. Oke, bisa dibilang temanku yang satu ini sedikit rakus, tetapi badannya ideal. Aku iri dengannya.

"Tentu." Jawabku sambil mengambil onigiri yang berada di bekalku. Ama tersenyum. "Hee~ Sankyuu, Chikarashi!" ucap Ama sambil tersenyum manis.

"Pelajaran sebentar lagi, P.E kan? Ayo kita jalan-jalan dahulu~" ajak Ama setelah memakan onigiri yang kuberikan. Aku mengangguk. "Hum.. bagaimana kalau ke _gym_? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka!" pekik Ama sambil menutup bekal yang dibawanya, bermaksud untuk memakannya nanti.

_Mereka?_

"Apa maksudmu dari 'mereka'?" tanyaku penasaran. Ama membulatkan matanya sesaat, lalu menatapku. "Sungguh, kau tak mengetahuinya Chikarashi?" katanya yang seperti nya tampak terkejut dengan perkataanku. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Pfftt—Chikarashi tak mengetahui 'mereka' ya? Padahal mereka cukup terkenal lho~" katanya sambil berusaha menahan tawa. "Mereka adalah Kiseki no Sedai, a.k.a Kisedai. Yang dianggota kan oleh kaptennya, Akashi Seijuurou. _Center_ dari tim basket Kisedai, Murasakibara Atsushi. _tsundere-Three-point-shooter,_ Midorima Shintarou. _Pervert, _Aomine Daiki. _Phantom sixth man, _ Kuroko Tetsuya. Sang Model, Kise Ryouta. Dan manajer mereka, Momoi Satsuki-chan." Terang Ama sambil menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya, seolah-olah seperti guru yang sedang menjelaskan muridnya tentang sesuatu. "Ah, ayo, ke _gym_!" Ama menarik lenganku agar berdiri, lalu aku mengikutinya menuju lapangan basket.

_Momoi Satsuki.. rasanya aku pernah mendengar namanya.._

_._

_._

_._

Ama perlahan-lahan membuka pintu lapangan basket, lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia melihat sekitar sesaat, lalu berlari menuju sosok bersurai merah muda yang sedang duduk, mengamati anggota anggota Kisedai yang tampaknya sedang berlatih. "Yo~Satsu-chan!"

Sosok bersurai merah muda itu—alias Momoi Satsuki menoleh. Matanya mendadak tampak berbinar-binar, lalu datang memeluk Ama. "Ouka-chan!" pekiknya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Ne~ Ouka-chan jarang datang ya ke _gym_.. Aku kesepian~" kata sosok bersurai merah muda itu.

_Suara itu.._

"Ehehehe~ Gomen ne, Satsu-chan!" kata Ama sambil nyengir. Sosok bersurai merah muda itu tiba-tiba mengambil pandangan kearahku, sesaat. Lalu membulatkan matanya.

_Mungkinkah dia.._

" HE?! MUNGKINKAH ITU KAMU, CHIRASHI-CHAN?!"

_Chirashi-chan.. hanyalah satu orang yang memanggilku begitu.. jangan-jangan dia .._

"…SATSU-TAN?!"

.

.

.

"Eh? Chikarashi, kau mengenali Satsu-chan?" Ama menatap kearahku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku mengangguk, "Satsu-tan adalah teman masa kecilku." Aku tersenyum kearah Ama dan Momoi. "Ah~ Souka."

"Momoi-chin.. berikan aku minuman.."

Pemuda dengan surai berwarna ungu yang tiba-tiba datang itu menatap kearah orang yang lebih pendek dihadapannya. Momoi mengangguk, lalu memberikan pemuda bersurai ungu itu minuman air mineral dingin yang ia simpan ditasnya. Pemuda bersurai ungu, atau bisa dibilang Murasakibara Atsushi itu meminum minuman yang diberikan Momoi.

"Hn..? Ada Rii-chin disini?"

Murasakibara melihat kearahku dengan tatapan malas. Ditatapnya diriku selama beberapa detik, lalu meninggalkan aku, Momoi dan Ama. Momoi tertawa kecil. "Maafkan dia, Chirashi-chan. Dia memang kebiasaan begitu."

"Ah, tak apa kok." Aku tersenyum kearah Momoi. Kutatap punggung Murasakibara yang sedang berjalan keluar _gym _cukup lama. "Murasakibara-kun mau kemana?"

"Membolos latihan sepertinya." Momoi mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat kearah Murasakibara yang sedang berjalan keluar _gym. _"Ah, apakah itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, akhir-akhir ini dia memang ketularan virus Ahomine itu. Bolos latihan." Kata Momoi sambil menatapku kembali. "Aho—mine?"

"Ah, maksudku Aomine Daiki. Entahlah kenapa—ia selalu membolos latihan. Ia tampaknya sudah mulai bosan dengan bermain basket." Momoi menghela napas. Aku mengangguk-ngangguk. "Ah, Ama! Sebentar lagi pelajaran P.E, ayo!" aku menarik tangan Ama yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan, sementara Momoi hanya melambaikan tangannya. "Jaa ne!"

.

.

.

KRING KRING ((…kok kayaknya belnya mirip kayak yang ada di Indonesia ya.. www.. abis author gak tau bunyi yang disana kayak gimana hahaha ))

"Ah, akhirnya, pulang sekolah! Ne,Ama-chan, ayo ke Satsu-tan!" aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, lalu berjalan menuju tempat Ama duduk. Kutarik pergelangan tangan Ama menuju arah _gym_ berada tanpa memedulikan Ama yang mengoceh karena pergelangan tangannya dia yang mulai sakit.

BRUK.

"Ah.. Maaf Murasakibara-kun!"

Kutatapi pemuda bersurai ungu yang kutabrak tadi—ah, tubuhnya besar sekali. Ia tampak seperti _titan _yang sedang menghalangi arahku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan malas-untuk-berbicara sambil memakan makanannya. Ama mencibir ketika melihat pemuda bersurai ungu itu—Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Murasakibara-kun? Bukankah kau akan latihan basket?" Tanyaku kepada Murasakibara tanpa perasaan bersalah, kuhiraukan Ama yang sedari tadi meminta maaf kepada Murasakibara.

"Tidak. Aku twak ingyin bwermain byaskyet.." katanya sambil mengunyah makanan yang berada dimulutnya.

"Eh, mengapa?" ku tatap mata Murasakibara yang tampaknya sudah mulai terganggu dengan ucapanku.

"Aku sudah bosan... Musuh yang kulawan selalu kalah, dan aku selalu menang.. Apa salahnya aku membolos seperti Mine-chin..?" ia membalas menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan cukup mengerikan.

"Ti-tidak—"

"Kalau begitu, jangan mempersalahkan itu lagi, Rii-chin.." kata Murasakibara sambil meninggalkanku membeku ditempat.

_Musuh yang selalu kalah? _

_Selalu menang?_

_Membolos?_

_...Teikou ternyata sekuat ini.. ya._

"_Geez.._ ada apa dengan dia.." gumam Ama, lalu menatap kearahku. "Ayo ke Satsu-chan!"

.

.

.

_Sungguh.. ada apa dengan Murasakibara-kun? Mengapa dia sangat suram..? _

_ Ia.. seperti sudah bosan hidup._

_ Matanya.. matanya.. mereka mengatakan begitu. _

_ …Aku harus bisa merubah dirinya!_

_ Apapun itu, aku harus merubah Murasakibara-kun menjadi .. ceria seperti.. Ki..se-kun? Mungkin? Ya! Aku harus mengubahnya!_

_ Tetapi—bagaimana cara aku mengubahnya?_

_ …Aku tak peduli! Aku akan menemukan jawabannya nanti, pasti!_

_ Aku akan mengubah hidupnya yang suram itu, kembali menjadi warna warni! _

_ Ganbatte, Chikarashi!_

_- Rii Chikarashi._

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan berat menuju tempat dudukku. Ku letakkan tasku begitu saja dimeja, lalu kemudian duduk sambil menaruh mukaku dimeja. Gara-gara terlalu memikirkan cara untuk mengubah Murasakibara, aku bergadang hingga jam satu malam. Meskipun begitu, usaha itu sia-sia. Aku tak kunjung menemukan ide satu pun.. hingga saat ini.

_Mungkin memang aku harus menyerah tentang Murasakibara.._

"Yo—Chikarashi-chan! Kamu tampak.. lebih suram hari ini."

Cewek bersurai cokelat itu menepuk pundakku, lalu melipat kedua tangannya diatas kepalaku. Kedua tangannya itu digunakan untuk bantal kepalanya, sementara mata nya menatapku dari atas dengan intens.

"Ahaha.. benarkah, Ama-chan? Hahaha." Aku ketawa garing. Aku dapat merasakan Ama yang sudah mulai kesal dengan perlakuanku yang mengesalkan ini. "Tidak lucu, Chikarashi."

"Ahaha, begitu kah?" aku melipat tanganku dimeja sambil membuat kedua tanganku sebagai bantalan dari kepalaku. Kutatap jendela yang berada disebelahku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ne.. apakah..menurutmu aku bisa merubah sifat seseorang?"

"Sifat..?"

"Ha'i." jawabku, lalu menatap kearah Ama yang sedari tadi masih dibelakangku. "Aku.. berteman dengan seseorang. Tetapi sifatnya.. bisa dibilang.. bosan dengan kehidupan—mungkin? Dan aku ingin aku merubahnya.."

"…Huft. Tentu kau bisa, Chikarashi! Asal kau memiliki tekad yang kuat, dan niat yang kuat, kau bisa mengubah sifat seseorang. Sampai yang tersulit, dan sampai yang tergampang." Kutatap kearah Ama yang sedang tersenyum padaku. Ia berusaha untuk menghiburku, dan aku tahu itu. Dan entah kenapa, itu membuatku semangat kembali. Kutatap Ama yang kini berada disebelahku, lalu tersenyum kepadanya. "Terima kasih, Ouka-chan! Kau.. memang sahabatku yang terbaik!"

Berkat dukungan itu.. aku menjadi semangat.

Aku mempunyai ide.

Ide.. yang aku yakin bisa berhasil!

Aku akan melakukannya!

Aku akan merubah sifat suram dari seorang _center _tim basket Teikou, Murasakibara Atsushi!

.

.

.

Akhirnya chapter dua.. Ara kira fanfic ini gak akan lanjut *nangis*

oke.. alurnya masih kecepetan.. EYD nya masih belom benar, dan masih banyak yang lainnya sih *mojok*

Em.. ettou.. Ara mau bales review dulu yak~

**samanthadevy00**

_**Makasih atas dukungannya~! **_

**pyschoarea**

_**Makasih! Ini memang ceritanya kecepatan.. author perlu menyesuaikan diri dulu dengan menulis fanfic setelah dari hiatus, jadi nanti author usahakan agar chapter-chapter selanjutnya gak kecepatan..**_

**UseMyImagintion**

_**ahahaha. gomen, gomen! author gak pintar bikin summary.. tapi inti nya menjurus kesitu lah.. author bingung _(:3_**_

_**Ehm, memang terlihat ada yang miss.. tetapi chapter selanjutnya author usahakan untuk lebih baik!**_

_**ehm.. pair Akashi x OC? Ada, sih ada nantinya, tetapi tetap saja nanti fanfic ini tetap GoM x OC.**_

**Kumada Chiyu**

_**Makasih! Author usahakan untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. **_

Makasih atas review nya! Maafkan bahasa Ara yang kurang berkenan. dan lain-lain.

wO)b


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : Typo, Alur kecepatan, gaje, abal, OOC dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku akan merubah sifat suram dari seorang center tim basket Teikou, Murasakibara Atsushi!_

_._

_._

_Aku akan merubah Murasakibara-kun._

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dikepalaku, sebegitukah aku menginginkannya untuk berubah?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju gerbang sekolah. Saat mengintip sedikit, aku melihat Ama yang sedang tersenyum kearahku sambil bersandar ke tembok dekat gerbang itu. Aku menghampirinya.

"Ah, Ouka-chan. Ohayou." Aku tersenyum kecil kearahnya sambil memegang erat tasku. Ama—yang sedari tadi menungguku sambil membaca sebuah novel kecil membalasku dengan senyuman. "Ohayou. Ayo kita kekelas."

Ditutupnya buku novel yang tadi ia baca, lalu ia memasukkannya ditas. Ditariknya pergelangan tanganku dengan buru-buru sambil berjalan dengan cepat. Ia celingak-celinguk entah mengapa—seolah-olah ada seseorang yang mengintainya. Aku yang mengikutinya dari belakang merasa terganggu dengan tempo jalan Ama yang cepat mendadak. "Ama, jangan terlalu cepat!"

Gadis yang berada dihadapanku hanya tersenyum—tidak, lebih mirip seperti nyengir kearahku tanpa membalas satu patah kata pun dariku. Oke, aku mulai kesal. Jangan sampai diriku naik darah karena ini.

Ama tiba-tiba memperlambatkan langkahnya. "Tadi aku merasa seseorang mengikutimu." Bisiknya ketika kita berada di lorong yang cukup sunyi. Tempo jalannya kini tak terlalu cepat—bisa dibilang sedang. Aku menghela napas lega ketika jalannya mulai melambat. "Seseorang mengikutiku—bagaimana bisa?" aku menatap bingung kearah gadis dihadapanku, sedangkan gadis itu hanya meghembuskan nafasnya. "Dengarkan langkah-langkahku, langkahmu dan langkah dia_._"

Langkah Ama? Langkahku? Langkah _dia?_ Dia sapa?

Aku mulai mempertajam pendengaranku pada langkah kakiku dan langka kaki gadis didepanku. Ku berusaha untuk menyamakan langahku dengan miliknya. Dan saat itu aku merasa—

Memang ada yang mengikutiku. Ada yang menatapku tajam dari kejauhan, dan itu membuatku merinding. Mengapa aku tak menyadarinya dari tadi? Seharusnya aku sudah menyadarinya karena instingku—ehem bisa dibilang sangat tajam. Beruntunglah ada Ama yang berada disisiku.

"Ah, kau benar." Jawabku. Setelah beberapa menit dari lorong itu—Ama berhenti mendadak.

"Dia sudah berhenti mengikutimu.. yokatta." Ama menghela napas, lalu membalikkan badannya. "Ayo ke kelas!" ajak Ama sambil berjalan menuju kelas, sedangkan aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Oh ya, Chikarashi. Kau ada jadwal sabtu besok?" Ama melirikku sesaat. _Sabtu.. itu harinya—_

"Ada." Jawabku sambil memegang erat tasku yang sedari tadi aku masih bawa. Ama menghela napas, "baiklah, lain kali." Sahutnya sambil berjalan melewati koridor-koridor yang panjang. "Kau.. akan merubah sifat dari Murasaki-kun sabtu besok.. benar?"

DEG.

"Hum? Darimana kau mengetahuinya, Ouka?" tanyaku polos. Sebenarnya—di polos polosin sih, biar nutupin ekspresi-kaget-sama-malu-yang-gatau-deh-jadinya-kayak-gimana. "Hahaha. Ternyata benar! Aku akan membantumu~!" Ama tersenyum manis kearahku.

.

.

.

_Aku yang merencanakan—untuk mengubah sifat Murasakibara._

_Tetapi—apakah aku terlalu awal untuk mengubahnya.._

_Atau terlalu lama untuk mengubahnya?_

_Oke, mengapa perasaan ini begitu berdegup kencang.. seaakan-akan ini sebuah kencan atau semacamnya! Padahal aku belom menanyakannya!_

_Ayolah, kau harus berani, Rii Chikarashi! Aku yakin kau bisa!_

"Eh, Rii-chin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

_Oh tuhan. Monster gigantik itu muncul pada saat aku memikirkan nya. _

"Ah, aku tak melakukan apa-apa! Kalau Murasakibara-kun?"

_Ini saatnya yang tepat untuk mengajaknya.. tapi aku belom berani!_

"Tanpa alasan ne.. hanya untuk membeli beberapa snack, Rii-chin."

_Ayolah, ucapkan kata-kata itu!_

"Benarkah Murasakibara-kun? Jenis snack apa yang kau suka?"

_Mengapa aku gugup sekali.. _

"Maiubo.."

_Tuhan. Tolong aku._

"Ah, maiubo ya? Aku juga suka!"

_Oke, saatnya untuk memberanikan diri.._

"Murasakibara-kun, bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersamaku? Aku akan menemanimu jalan-jalan mencari makanan di suatu festival! Mau?"

_Dan yak.. aku berhasil mengatakannya._

"Eh.. makanan? Boleh, Rii-chin.. kapan..?"

_Sudah kuduga, pikirannya hanya makanan._

"Sabtu besok, jam enam sore.. oke?"

_Serius.. ini realita kan? Aku tak berada di mimpi kan?_

"Baiklah Rii-chin…"

Murasakibara melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang, dan menuju supermarket dengan santainya sambil memakan snack maiubo nya yang tinggal satu. Aku menghela napas. "Yesshu!" teriakku dalam hati.

_Aku berhasil!_

_._

_._

_._

Aku merapikan penampilanku di hadapan cermin. Dirapikan rambutku yang kugerai dengan memakai jepit rambut untuk menghilangkan poniku yang menghalangi mataku. Dress ungu yang dibalut dengan jaket berwarna putih dengan motif bunga-bunga di pinggirannya, tas kecil berwarna putih, dan jepit rambut berwarna putih sebagai _finishing touch_. Kanpeki!

Ah, aku terlalu banyak merapikan penampilanku.. sehingga aku melupakan waktu. Kulihat handphone merahku yang telah berbunyi berkali-kali , segera ku ambil handphone ku, dan mengecek apa yang kuterima.

_From : Murasakibara_

_Ne.. Rii-chin tak lupa sama perjanjian kita, ne? Aku sudah kelaparan..Rii-chin.._

Aku tertawa geli melihat pesan itu. _Ahaha.. aku sudah tidak sabar!_ Aku segera membalas pesan itu, lalu meninggalkan apartemenku. Kulihat dari jauh, sudah tampak terlihat Murasakibara yang sudah bosan menunggu.

"Hahaha. Gomen Murasakibara-kun!" kataku sambil terkekeh geli. Murasakibara, yang sudah berpenampilan kaos berwarna hitam yang berlengan panjang dengan warna ungu sebagai dalamannya dan celana putih panjang yang cukup—ergh, tinggi itu hanya menatapku ketawa. _Dia.. emotionless.. tidak—bukan emotionless.. pikiran nya hanya makanan. Selain makanan, ia tidak tertarik pada apapun.. benar?_

"Jangan menertawakan aku Rii-chin.. aku sudah lapar.." katanya sambil membuka satu bungkus makanan favoritnya, maiubo. Aku tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Tapi kali ini .. bukan maiubo, tak apa? Tenang saja aku akan mentraktirmu."

"He..? bukan Maiubo..? baiklah, tak apa…" jawabnya pelan sambil mengunyah makanannya. Entah berapa kali—aku ingin tertawa melihat kepolosannya.

"Yaudah, ayo. Ikuti aku." Aku tersenyum kecil mengarahnya, lalu berjalan mendahuluinya menuju suatu tempat, yaitu sebuah festival dekat situ. Aku dengar banyak makanan disana. _Aku tak bisa menunggu..~!_

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di festival!"

Aku berjalan menatapi nya sambil melihat kearah kerumunan dihadapanku. Mata pemuda bersurai ungu itu mendadak berbinar-binar melihat apa yang dihadapannya.

"Banyak sekali makanannya disini Rii-chin.. kau beneran akan mentraktirnya?" Tanya Murasakibara memastikan. Aku mengangguk. "benar, aku akan membayarnya. Nikmati makananmu, Murasakibara-kun! Aku akan menunggu di sebelah sana!" aku menunjuk kearah rerumputan yang berada disebelah kiri festival, yang terdapat banyak tanaman dan sebuah danau kecil. "Pakailah uangku ini… mintalah lagi padaku jika menginginkan lagi." Kataku sambil menyerahkan uang yang cukup banyak. Murasakibara mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Rii-chin.."

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Rii menyerahkan sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak ke Murasakibara sambil tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Murasakibara yang melihat uang yang cukup banyak—itu cukup senang mendapatkan makan sepuasnya di kios-kios ini. "Terima kasih, Rii-chin." Ucap Murasakibara lalu ngacir pergi kedalam festival itu. Sedangkan Rii yang sedari tadi melihat Murasakibara yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari tatapannya itu segera duduk kedalam rerumputan disebelah festival itu. Sungguh, ia sangat menikmati angin semilir-semilir yang sedang menghembuskan itu.

Murasakibara yang sudah diberikan cukup banyak uang—segera ngacir ke kios-kios yang ia ingin beli makannannya. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, terkumpul banyak makanan snack-snack favoritnya, termasuk maiubo yang kebetulan lewat disana.

"Apakah aku perlu membelikan sesuatu untuk Rii-chin ya.." kata Murasakibara sambil berpikir dengan memakan makanannya. "Rii-chin sudah temani aku buat memakan.. Rii-chin sudah mentraktirku.. Aku harus memberinya satu.. paling tidak.. Rii-chin sudah baik denganku.." bisik Murasakibara. Ditatapnya kosong untuk sesaat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju rerumputan di sebelah festival. Dilihatnya gadis itu sedang bermain-main di pinggir danau.. dan tampak sangat…sendiri.

Murasakibara yang merasa kasihan dengan gadis itu, ia segera menghampirinya. Entah mengapa—hal hal sepele seperti orang kesepian itu tak dipedulikan oleh Murasakibara, tapi gadis itu membuat seorang Murasakibara Atsushi tertarik. Di tepuknya pelan pundak gadis dihadapannya.

"Gyaa!"

Gadis itu berteriak kaget melihat ia merasakan sesuatu dipundaknya. Ia segera menoleh kearah tersebut. "Ah, ternyata hanya Murasakibara-kun. Kukira ada penjahat yang mau menculikku!" seru Rii dengan tampang yang takut. Murasakibara hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu duduk disebelah Rii. "Kau tak lapar, Rii-chin..?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menyerahkannya sekotak makanan berisi takoyaki. Rii menggeleng, tetapi tetap menerima takoyaki yang diberikan oleh Murasakibara. "Arigatou." Balasnya sambil menaruh takoyaki disebelahnya. Ditatapnya pantulan dirinya didekat danau, sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar.

"Murasakibara-kun.. sebegitu kah kau malas latihan?"

Murasakibara menatap Rii sekilas, lalu kembali memakan makanannya. "Latihan itu melelahkan, Rii-chin…nyam.."

"Melelahkan ya..?" Rii menatap kearah langit, "Apapun itu memang melelahkan Murasakibara-kun.. kau tak boleh mengeluh.." kata Rii dengan pelan, tapi dapat Murasakibara dengar dengan jelas. "Semua orang juga merasakan sama.. bahkan diriku juga."

JLEB.

Murasakibara merasakan sebuah panah tepat menusuk kearahnya.

"Kamu tahu.. Murasakibara-kun? Kau sebenarnya baik.. tapi hanya saja kau susah untuk mengatakannya.."

"Murasakibara-kun.. Melihat bunga-bunga berwarna ungu ini.. mengingatkanku pada dirimu, Murasakibara-kun."

"Hati Murasakibara-kun.. secantik bunga-bunga ini.."

"Kau tahu, Murasakibara-kun? Salah satu bunga favorit ku adalah ini.."

"Murasakibara-kun itu baik. Aku tahu itu."

"Anggota Kisedai.. tanpa Murasakibara-kun terasa tidak akan lengkap.."

"Murasakibara-kun tidak boleh lelah akan semuanya.."

"Jangan mengeluh, Murasakibara-kun!"

Dan kalimat terakhir itu benar-benar meleleh dihatinya seorang Murasakibara Atsushi.

.

.

.

**Murasakibara's POV**

"Semua orang juga merasakan sama.. bahkan diriku juga."

_Eh.. benarkah?_

"Kamu tahu.. Murasakibara-kun? Kau sebenarnya baik.. tapi hanya saja kau susah untuk mengatakannya.."

_Rii-chin ngomong apa.. Aku baik? Susah mengatakan? Mengatakan apa..?_

"Murasakibara-kun.. Melihat bunga-bunga berwarna ungu ini.. mengingatkanku pada dirimu, Murasakibara-kun."

_Mengingatkan diriku? Kok bisa—apa miripnya bunga itu dengan aku, Rii-chin?!_

"Hati Murasakibara-kun.. secantik bunga-bunga ini.."

_Hati?_

"Kau tahu, Murasakibara-kun? Salah satu bunga favorit ku adalah ini.."

_Bunga favorit? Apa hubungannya hati dengan bunga favorit?_

"Murasakibara-kun itu baik. Aku tahu itu."

_Baik.. ya.._

"Anggota Kisedai.. tanpa Murasakibara-kun terasa tidak akan lengkap.."

_Aku mulai mengetahui apa yang Rii-chin bicarakan.._

"Murasakibara-kun tidak boleh lelah akan semuanya.."

"Jangan mengeluh, Murasakibara-kun!"

_Aku tak mengira.. Rii-chin begitu sangat.._

_Dia mendukungku.._

_Dia menyemangatiku.._

_Dia menghiburku.._

_Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku menjadi panas?_

_Rii-chin.. ini perasaan apa.._

.

.

.

Sementara mereka berdua bercakap-cakap, ada sepasang manik heterokrom yang menatapnya dari kejauhan. Diikutinya terus gerakan-pergerakan gadis yang berada disebelah pemuda bersurai ungu itu.

Ia merasa tak begitu senang.

Tetapi beberapa menit kemudian, ia menyeringai. Ia tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang akan berhasil.

Ia yakin akan berhasil..

.

.

.

**Astaga fanfic apa ini /lempar leptop ke author/**

**Author entah mengapa bikinnya melenceng banget kali ini.. dan gaje.**

**Ara rasa.. feelsnya kurang kuat disini, dan memang ada beberapa point-point yang Author skip karena author malas. /timpuk author/**

**Dan.. seperti biasa, alur kecepatan ya hahaha. Gomenasai!**

**Atmosfer nya rasanya berbeda sekali dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, abis author labil mulu, pikirannya kontervesasisasi hati mulu~**

**Author akan pastikan.. bukan—maksudnya usahakan akan membuat chapter yang lebih baik. _(:3**

**Chapternya Gaje ya, gomenasai _(:3**

**Oka~~y.**

_**Kurosaki Yukia  
**_Makasih! Author akan usahakan /bows/

_**Kumada Chiyu  
**_Ah, Gomenasai! Ara baru nyadar, jadi sekarang baru diperbaikin kok sama author. Terima kasih! /bows/

**Terima kasih yang selama ini sudah mereview dan mendukung author! /bows/**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review minna?**

**Kritik dan saran jika perlu!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Warning : Typo, gaje, alur cepat, alur gaje, OOC, OOT, dan sebagainya.**

Aku mencengkram kuat tali tasku sambil perlahan-lahan membuka amplop berwarna putih yang tergeletak didepan rumah. _Surat teror, ya?_ pikirku sambil melihat kertas yang terdapat didalamnya. Aku membacanya perlahan sambil menghela napas. _Surat teror.. ternyata.._

Aku membuka teras rumah, lau menutupnya kembali. Kutaruh amplop tadi ditas, lalu berjalan menuju SMP Teikou.

Ketika sampai di SMP Teikou, aku sudah disambut hangat oleh Ama saat dipagar. Entah mengapa, Ama sedang dalam mood-yang benar-benar hepi, mungkin ia kesambat sesuatu ya? Ia tak pernah sebahagia ini.

"Chikarashi! Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Murasaki-kun? Bagaimana?! Bagaimana?!" tanya Ama antusias. Cepat-cepat aku menaruh jari telunjuk dibibirku, memberitahu dirinya untuk diam. Untung saja ia menurut.

"I-itu bukan kencan.. Ouka. Itu.. hanyalah menraktirnya membeli makanan. Lagipula.. jangan mengatakannya terlalu keras! Ini rahasia!" ucapku dengan nada sedikit berbisik-bisik. Ama nyengir sambil menatapku dengan tatapan iseng. "Lagipula.. bukannya kalau seorang gadis SMP dan seorang pemuda SMP berjalan bersama dan tertawa bersama-sama, menikmati bersama-sama bukannya bernama kencan ya?"

"Enggak! Lagipula kita hanyalah teman!" sahutku sambil mengalih pandanganku, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang terlukis di pipi. Ama tersenyum. "Hahaha.. kau imut sekali, Chikarashi." cerocos tertawa kecil, lalu ngambil sesuatu ditasnya. Dikeluarkannya amplop berwarna putih yang sekarang ia pegang. Amplop itu serupa yang aku temukan tadi.

"Kau lihat ini? ini surat terror, lho?"

Ama mengeluarkan kertas yang terdapat di amplop itu lalu menunjukkannya ke aku. Isinya serupa! Tak ada perbedaan didalam kertas itu. Buru-buru aku juga mengeluarkan kertas yang tadi aku dapat. "Aku juga mendapatnya tadi.." ucapku sambil menunjukkannya terhadap Ama. Ama mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Aku dengar.. kerumunan terroris sedang berkumpul disini.." bisik Ama sambil menatapku serius. "Sebaiknya jangan pulang sore-sore, dan sendiri. Setidaknya, kau pulang bersama siapa lah." jelasnya, lalu menarik tanganku. "Ayo kita kekelas, Chikarashi. Naluri ku berkata sebentar lagi bel."

.

.

.

_CIIIT CIIIT_

Suara sepatu olahraga terdengar sampai keluar _gym, _dan bahkan terdengar sampai kelas yang terjauh itu. Aku berkali-kali membalik-balikkan halaman buku yang sedari tadi aku baca, lalu merangkumnya kembali disuatu buku. Bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas berserakan dimeja- dan ada beberapa yang terjatuh.

Matahari perlahan-lahan mulai tak tampak, sehingga ruangan menjadi gelap. Cepat-cepat aku menyalakan lampu kelas.

Sungguh, menjadi ketua kelas.. itu berat juga ya? Hahaha.

Aku terus mengerjakan tugasku, sehingga jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Ah, sepertinya aku telat.. aku yakin sudah tak ada orang lagi disekitar sini kecuali penjaga yang sedang berpatroli.

"Hei, kamu. Kamu tidak pulang nak?"

Suara seseorang mengejutkanku, dengan cepat aku segera menoleh kebelakang. _Ah.. cuma penjaga ya.._ pikirku sambil bernapas lega. "Sebentar lagi saya pulang, pak." jawabku sambil tetap fokus pada tugas yang berada dihadapanku. Penjaga itu mengangguk. "Jangan terlalu malam ya, sebentar lagi sekolah tutup." ucap penjaga itu sambil melangkah pergi. Aku mengangguk.

_Sial.. mengapa tugas ini terlalu banyak.._

aku berdecak kesal. Kertas-kertas sebentar lagi habis, dan akhirnya bisa pulang.

_Sudah malam.._

Kataku sambil menengok kearah jendela. Tiba-tiba aku mengingat perkataan Ama tadi.

_Sebaiknya jangan pulang sore-sore, dan sendiri. Setidaknya, kau pulang bersama siapa lah._

Tamatlah riwayatku. Terroris ya? Aku dengar ada terroris disini. Masa harus menginap disini? tidak mungkin, tempat ini terlalu menyeramkan untuk disinggahi!

Aku mempercepat tulisanku, dan akhirnya selesai. Setelah merapikan semuanya, aku berjalan menuju keluar sekolah. Suasana sekolah tampak sangat sunyi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara jangkrik. Sebelumnya, aku harus berkata pada penjaga itu terlebih dahulu agar bahwa sekolah bisa dikunci.

"Semoga kamu selamat, nak." ucap penjaga itu sambil tersenyum kearahku. Aku mengangguk. "terima kasih telah menghawatirkanku. Aku tak apa." jawabku lalu melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah.

Sebenarnya.. rumahku jauhh sekali dari tempat ini. harus mengikuti jalan yang berliku-liku, yang curam, dan sebagainya. Cukup melelahkan jika hanya berjalan kaki. Tetapi, mau apa lagi? yang aku bisa hanyalah berjalan kaki sambil mengawasi sekitar.

Suasana malam hari tampak sangat sunyi. Angin semilir-semilir berkali-kali menerpa diriku, dan membuatku sedikit mengigil.

"Nona.. mengapa kamu berjalan sendiri disini, nona manis~?"

Suara itu mengejutkanku ketika aku merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkram kuat salah satu tanganku. Aku segera menoleh cepat dan melihat seorang pemuda-pemuda yang lebih tua dariku beberapa tahun dengan banyak gerombolan dibelakangnya. _Oh tidak.._

"Minggir kau, om-om pedo." cetusku. Aku menepis tangan pemuda itu yang hendak memegang salah satu tanganku lagi. Aku menatapnya tajam. Penjahat itu merasa kesal, lalu mencengkram tanganku lebih kuat. "Nggh!" Rintihku. Penjahat itu tersenyum sinis. "Kau memiliki badan yang indah nona~ maukkah kamu bermain bersama kami beberapa malam~?" kata penjahat itu . _JIJAAAAYY! _

"Sampai mati pun aku tak mau."

"Apa katamu?!" bentak penjahat itu. Aku menelan ludah. "Aku mengatakan, bahwa sebaiknya kau lebih baik mati, bodoh."

Dengan sigap aku segara menginjak kaki penjahat itu, lalu berlari jauh dari mereka. Penjahat itu mengejarku hingga sampai beberapa komplek, lari ku pun perlahan-lahan mulai melambat gara gara letih.

Aku terlalu capek.

.

.

.

"Tolo—"

Aku merasakan cengkraman kuat ditangan sebelah kiri, dan membuatku hampir berteriak. Cengkraman itu menarik tubuhku menuju sebuah gang yang cukup sempit dan sedikit redup. Tangannya membekap mulutku agar aku tidak bersuara.

Aroma ini .. Tangan ini..

Akashi..?

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Ya, Akashi Seijuurou.

Sosoknya sendang berada dibelakangku, membekap mulutku untuk tetap diam. Beberapa detik kemudian muncullah penjahat-penjahat tadi yang mengejarnya berlalu melewati mereka. Aku menghela napas, lalu menatap Akashi. Akashi melepas tangannya, dan mulai menatapku kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini, Chikarashi?"

Suara dingin nya membuat aku merinding. Manik heterokromnya menatapku tajam, seolah-olah ia akan melampiaskan amarahnya terhadapku.

"E-ehm.. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jawab aku terlebih dahulu." perintahnya tegas. Aku menghela napas, lalu memejamkan mataku sesaat.

"—aku baru pulang dari sekolah.." "lalu tak sengaja bertemu dengan penjahat—"

"Hanya itu?" potong Akashi. Aku mengangguk. Akashi menghela napas lega, lalu memelukku. "Kukira kau terluka.. makannya kalau pulang jangan terlalu malam dan sendiri.. kau tahu terroris sedang berkeliaran sekitar sini kan?" ucapnya dengan lirih.

E-ehm..

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou, mengapa bisa menjadi se khawatir ini?

Sejak kapan.. ia menjadi penyayang dan baik hati?

"I-iya.." jawabku terbata-bata. OKE, INI BENAR GILA. SEORANG MAKHLUK KEJAM SEPERTI AKASHI MEMELUKKU? JANGAN BERCANDA. INI TIDAK LUCU.

"Lain kali, aku akan menemanimu, meskipun kamu pulang selarut apapun-"

_..HA?_

"Kau tak boleh menolakkku. Perintahku itu absolute."

"TAPI—"

CKRIS.

"BA-BAIKLAH."

.

.

.

Aku mencengkram kuat tasku lagi. Lagi-lagi, aku mendapatkan surat terror yang tidak jelas alamat pengirimnya. Stalker-kah? Atau siapa?

Aku pandang lagi kearah kotak surat. Selain amplop itu, terdapat Koran yang terdapat disana. Ia segera mengambilnya, dan membacanya.

_**XXXX NEWS**_

_**Sebaiknya berhati-hati jika berada dikawasan XXXX, karena diketahui bahwa sekelompok teroris sedang berjaga disana. Jangan pulang terlalu malam, dan jangan pulang sendiri.**_

Ah.. ini. Artikel ini sudah muncul beberapa kali akhir-akhir ini.

**Tim basket Kiseki no Sedai memenangkan pertandingan dan mendapat kejuaraan yang pertama! Akankah Kiseki no Sedai berhasil menjadi yang pertama tahun depan?**

Kiseki no sedai ya.. sudah kuduga, mereka hebat.

**Ramalan Oha-Asa hari ini, menempati sebagai Libra peringkat pertama.**

Oha-Asa.. aha, Midorima Shintarou. Pemuda itu maniak sekali dengan Oha-Asa.

**Siapa yang tak kenal dengan model, Kise Ryouta? Pasti tak ada ya~ apalagi model ini memiliki paras yang tampan dan cantik.**

"Rii-chan ya, namamu?"

.

.

.

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEEEEN FANFIC GAGAL DARI SAYA KINI MUNCUL DENGAN CHAPTER KEEMPAT. KALI INI CHAPTERNYA PENDEK SEKALI YA WWWWW**

**Oke, alur masih kecepatan seperti biasa, dan gaje**

**Kalau terakhir kali pairingnya sama Murasakibara, sekarang Akashi. Iya sih, memang adegannya yang Akashi kurang banyak. Ara kurang puas dengan ini. TETAPI CHAPTER-CHAPTERNYA SELANJUT-SELANJUT SELANJUT SELANJUT NYA ADA ADEGAN AKASHI NYA KOK, TAPI GA TAHU CHAPTER BERAPA**

**Pairing selanjutnya.. pasti tahu deh. **

**Pokoknya maafkan atas tidak kesopanan Ara dan author, yang berhubungan ada sedikit kata-kata kasar dan rate yang sedikit melenceng.**

**Kritik dan Review minna!**

**Terima kasih yang telah mereview~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kuroko no Basuke Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Warning : Typo. Alur Kecepatan. Gaje. Tidak Sesuai EyD dan sebagainya.**

**Haaaloo Minna-tachi~~ Sekarang udah muncul chapter limanya.. tetapi apdetnya mungkin terlalu lama ya~~? Hehehhe~ 3**

**Oh iya.. kalau saya perhatikan, chapter-chapternya semakin gaje ya.. abis.. lagi bener-bener buntu pikiran author, jadi maklumi ya~**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Rii perlahan-lahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan menampilkan iris berwarna cokelat muda. Matanya berair dan mukanya berwarna merah bekas menangis.

_Ah.. mimpi buruk.._

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju tangannya, seperti ia merasakan sesuatu. Ia segera cepat-cepat menarik tangannya ketika ia melihat tangannya mencengkram kuat lengan baju seorang pemuda bersurai kuning emas yang berada dihadapan tempat duduknya.

"Kise-kun?" Tanya Rii memastikan sambil berdiri. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu perlahan-lahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menampilakn iris madu. Kise tersenyum sambil mengucek-ngucek salah satu matanya. "Kau sudah bangun.. Riicchi?"

Rii mengangguk, lalu menatap kedua iris madu milik Kise yang masih sayu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kise-kun?" Tanya Rii sambil kembali duduk. Tatapannya terfokus dengan pemuda yang dihadapannya.

"Ah.. Itu.." Kise menelan ludah sesaat, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat 'ssu.. terus aku melihatmu menangis didalam tidurmu.. jadi a-aku menemanimu..Riicchi.."

"Ah, begitukah Kise-kun? Seharusnya kau tak perlu, tetapi terima kasih." Ucap Rii tulus sambil tersenyum. Melihat Rii tersenyum, Kise mendadak merasa mukanya mulai bersemu merah dan ia mulai salah tingkah. Rii hanya tertawa kecil, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh? Mau kemana 'ssu?" Tanya Kise sambil melihat kearah Rii yang mulai berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Rii tersenyum, "Aku akan pulang. Kau takkan menginap disini kan?" sindirnya sambil tertawa kecil. Kise nyengir lalu meraih tas yang berada disebelahnya. "Aku antarkan 'ssu!"

_Eh?_

"Ah, tak perlu Kise-kun! Lagipula, sebentar lagi kau ada latihan basket kan? Aku juga bisa pulang sendiri kok!" ucap Rii panik. Entah apa yang membuatnya panik, ia sendiri pun tidak tahu.

"Latihan Basket? Aku sudah menyelesaikannya dari tadi 'ssu!" pekiknya girang.

'_Gimana ini.. aku tidak mau merepotkan Kise-kun..'_ batin Rii sambil menelan ludah.

"Jadi, gimana?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Rii. Senyum model miliknya pun merekah di wajah mulus nan putih milik Kise.

"B-Baiklah.." jawab Rii terpaksa sambil menghela napas. Rii pun berjalan duluan dengan Kise dibelakangnya. Mereka berjalan dengan suasana hening, tak ada yang mau berbicara. Bahkan si cerewet Kise itu pun tidak mau berbicara.

"Riicchi.."

"Hn?" Rii menoleh kebelakang ketika menemukan Kise sedang menunduk kebawah sambil memanggilnya. Kise menggeleng, lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, itulah pikiran Rii yang pertama kali terlintas. Tetapi ia segera buang-buang pernyataan tersebut jauh-jauh.

"Ah, kalau begitu.. aku pulang terlebih dahulu. Rumahku hanya sebelah sana." Tunjuk Rii kearah gang yang cukup besar. "Eh, disitu ya 'ssu?"

"Ah! Riicchi, ayo kita melihat sunset 'ssu!" ajaknya sambil menarik-narik lengan Rii. Rii melongo, "Hah?! Sunset?!"

"Iya 'ssu! Mau kan? Sekali 'ssu! Pertanda bahwa kita teman Riicchi!" katanya sambil menarik lengan Rii lebih kuat. Diakui, memang kekuatan Kise lebih kuat dari Rii. Mau tak mau ia harus menerima Kise mau mengajaknya kemana.

Kise menarik lengannya menuju sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan semak-semak dan pohon-pohon yang tinggi. Rii heran, apakah Kise mau mengajaknya kehutan atau apa?

Ia juga tampak tergesa-gesa.

Setelah melewati semak-semak dan pohon-pohon yang tinggi, mereka melewati setapak demi setapak. Samar-samar terdengar suara seperti air mengalir gemericik dari kejauhan. Rii merasa penasaran akan yang didengarnya.

Setelah berhasil mendekat, air mengalir itu pun menjadi keras dan semakin keras. Entah kenapa bau hujan sangat menyengat disana.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai 'ssu!"

Kise mulai melambatkan langkah kakinya lalu berjongkok. Ia tersenyum manis seraya membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Rii. "Aku masuk duluan ya."

_Eh? Masuk duluan?_

"Cho-chotto—"

"Tenang aja 'ssu!" ucapnya seraya merangkak melewati semak-semak. "Aku akan membuat lintasan untukmu melewati 'ssu." Katanya dengan yakin. Ia terus melewati semak-semak, sementara Rii menunggu dibelakangnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar seperti suara pintu yang terbuka yang cukup keras. Rii menjongkok dan menundukkan kepalanya berusaha untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Kise. Tapi ia tak melihat sosok itu, melainkan hanyalah cahaya biasa.

"Kise-kun..?"

Rii memanggil namanya, berusaha untuk mencari sosok yang ia ingin cari. Beberapa detik Kise tak menjawab, Rii mulai khawatir. Tetapi ia segera menghela napas lega ketika ia melihat wajah Kise menyembul dari balik semak-semak dengan wajah _innocent _miliknya_. _

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu 'ssu! Ayo ikut aku, Ricchi!"

Kise membalikkan badannya sedangkan Rii mengikutinya dari belakang. Bau hujan yang tadi ia cium mulai terganti dengan aroma bau mawar dan melati. Ketika ia berhasil keluar dari semak-semak itu, Ia memandang sekelilingnya dengan takjub.

Air terjun yang cukup tinggi yang terus mengalir dan akhirnya berakhir disebuah danau. Disekeliling danau tersebut, terdapat pohon-pohon yang indah, dengan berbagai macam tanaman dan bunga-bunga yang jarang ditemui. Pintu kayu yang tadi ia lewati terbelit dengan tanaman yang membuat kesan indah menurut Rii.

"Bagaimana? Indah bukan 'ssu? Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat matahari terbenam melewati itu." Kise menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah celah diantara pepohonan. "Disitu, kita bisa melihat lebih jelas, 'ssu!" Kise menarik lengan Rii dan membawanya menuju celah diantara pepohonan. Tetapi, sebelum Ia masuk, ia memutar balikkan badannya dan menatap Rii.

"Pejamkan matamu dan terus mengikuti petunjuk dariku 'ssu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Rii mengangguk lalu mengikuti perintahnya, memejamkan mata.

"Nah, setelah matamu terpejam, peganglah tanganku 'ssu" tuntunnya sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Rii dengan tangan yang meraba-raba pun berhasil menyentuh tangan kanan Kise. Kise pun menarik tangan mulus Rii kearahnya ia berjalan.

"Hati-hati, perhatikan langkahmu 'ssu!" peringat Kise. Rii tertawa kecil, "Bagaimana aku bisa memperhatikan langkahku dengan mata terpejam Kise-kun?" sahut Rii sambil melompat kecil. Kise nyengir, meskipun itu tak terlihat oleh Rii. "Hehehe, maafkan aku 'ssu."

"Nah, kalau begitu, kapan aku akan membuka mataku?"

"Sebentar lagi 'ssu! Sabarlah!" ucap Kise sambil mencengkram pelan tangan Rii. "Nah, sekarang bukalah matamu 'ssu." Perintahnya sambil melepas genggamannya.

Rii perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan merasakan sesuatu yang silau. Setelah terbiasa dengan silau itu, ia pun mulai melihat jelas apa yang sedang ia pandang. Ya, matahari terbenam. Didalam posisi ini, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas matahari terbenam seperti apa.

"Huwaa~ Bagus sekali Kise-kun!" seru Rii sambil duduk di rerumputan, menikmati pemandangan itu sembari merasakan semilir-semilir angin yang berlalu. "Hehe~ Bagus kan 'ssu? Siapa dong, kalau tidak Kise Ryouta!" seru Kise sambil membanggakan dirinya. Rii tertawa lalu tersenyum kearah Kise. "Makasih, Kise-kun, telah membawaku kesini!"

"Hahaha, tak apa. Lagi pula, kita teman, kan?" katanya sambil menyibak poni yang terkena hembusan semilir angin yang menutupi matanya. Rii mengangguk. "Kita memang teman, Kise-kun!"

"Kise-kun! Kau tahu? Matahari itu seperti Kise yang selalu ceria. Aku suka mempunyai teman seperti Kise-kun!" celoteh Rii sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga _**suka **_punya teman seperti Riicchi 'ssu!"

.

.

.

**Kise POV**

_Hari yang melelahkan ya.. aku lelah 'ssu.._

Aku melonggarkan dasiku dan langsung merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur yang empuk. Pusing dan lelah. Itulah yang biasa kurasakan sehari-harinya.

Aku berusaha bangkit lagi untuk duduk di pojok tempat tidur sambil memijat-mijat pelipisku. Setelah merasa aku sudah sedikit baikan, aku mengganti bajuku dengan baju rumah alias piyama. Aku berjalan menuju tempat aku menaruh tasku tadi, bermaksud untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah untuk besok.

SREK.

Mataku tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah kotak yang terjatuh dari tasku. Sebuah kotak berwarna kuning dengan pita berwarna putih. Ah.. aku ingat siapa yang memberikan ini.

_Gadis itu.. kalau tidak salah… namanya Rii Chikarashi ya?_

_Gadis itu cantik juga 'ssu. Aku tertarik dengannya. _

Aku membuka pita berwarna putih itu lalu menaruhnya di meja belajar. Perlahan-lahan kubuka kotak berwarna kuning itu.

Sebuah gantungan kunci..?

_Buat apa dia memberikan aku gantungan kunci 'ssu? Padahal aku sudah punya.. Ah, tak apalah 'ssu. Aku akan menyimpan ini sebagai kenang-kenangan menjadi teman 'ssu.._

_Tetapi aku tak hanya ingin menjadi temannya 'ssu.._

_..Aku akan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari "teman"!_

.

.

.

_**Ahahaa~ maafkan author /bows/**_

_**Sekali lagi, minta kripik eh, maksud saya kritik dan saran untuk fanfic Author yang masih proses development (?) ini.**_

_**Review jika perlu~**_

_**.. Saya mau balas review dulu ya~**_

_**Guest**_

**Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu saya akan ganti saja biar kesannya tidak sama..**

_** .5872682**_

**Eehh?~ Makasiih! Salam kenal juga~!**

**Ne~ RnR minna~?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, Abal, Death Chara,dsb.**

**Genre : Romance-Hurt/Comfort-Angst-Drama**

* * *

Rii mengelap peluh keringatnya yang menetes dari ujung pelipisnya. Tangannya bersimpuh pada kedua lututnya dan berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"_1,5 detik." _

Wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di _bench _itu menghampiri Rii sembari menepuk pundaknya pelan, menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk. Wanita itu memiliki postur tubuh yang indah dan rambutnya yang panjang berwarna cokelat, ia adalah guru olahraga Rii, Akesawa Ken-sensei.

"Oh ya, Rii-san? Bisakah aku memintamu untuk memanggil Akashi-san setelah jam pelajaran usai?" pintanya sembari membalikkan badannya. Rii mengangguk sembari melepaskan ikatan rambutnya, yang membuat helaian hitamnya tergerai. Langkah kakinya menuju ruang loker, lalu berganti baju.

Setelah berganti baju, Rii berjalan menuju kelasnya, lalu mendongak mencari siluet merah tersebut. Tangannya melambai kearah pemuda itu, "Akashi Seijuurou, kau dipanggil oleh Akesawa-sensei," Rii berjalan kearah tempat duduknya, yang merupakan kursi dekat Seijuurou.

"Akesawa-sensei? Baiklah. Terima kasih, Chikarashi." ucapnya sembari berdiri, meninggalkan Rii yang masih sibuk dengan buku-buku nya.

Mata Rii menangkap secarik kertas yang terselip diantara buku-bukunya, sebuah kertas berwarna putih dengan tulisan yang ditulis tangan secara rapi. Bingung dengan siapa yang menyelipkan kertas itu, ia membaliknya dan menemukan nama 'Seijuurou' yang tertera dalam kertas tersebut.

_Temui aku saat 13 Maret, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu,_

Rii mengernyitkan dahinya,_ untuk apa Seijuurou memanggilnya pada saat 13 Maret? Apa keperluannya?_

Tak kunjung menemui jawaban, pada akhirnya Rii memasukkan kembali secarik kertas itu kedalam tasnya untuk menyimpannya. Didalam benaknya, gadis itu memikirkan apa yang diinginkan Seijuurou. Mengapa 13 Maret? Mengapa tidak besok saja?

_Argh, aku terlalu memikirkannya,_

Gadis itu menepuk kedua pipinya sendiri, berusaha untuk menyadarkan dirinya untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Rii beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu melangkah keluar dari kelas untuk mencari udara segar.

Sampailah Rii disebuah tempat yang cukup ia jarang untuk ia kunjungi, yaitu atap. Ia berselonjor disana sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpanya membuatnya ia merasa mengantuk. Kedua kelopak matanya berusaha untuk tidak tertutup dan memaksakannya terbuka.

"Hnggghh..."

Rii mendesah pelan sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya pelan, frustasi karena ngantuknya tak kunjung hilang. Tangan kirinya meraih flap ponselnya, lalu mulai mengutak-ngatik ponsel tersebut untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

Rii mendelik kearah pesan singkat yang merupakan dari Kise. Sontak posisi nya yang semulanya sedang tidur-tiduran langsung mengambil posisi duduk. Ah, bahkan Kise juga? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan tanggal 13 Maret?

Berusaha untuk menolak pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut, Rii kembali tidur-tiduran ditempat tersebut. Rasa ngantuknya kembali menyerangnya, dan kini kembali menjadi-jadi.

Perlahan-lahan, karena tak kuasa untuk menahan rasa ngantuknya, ia tertidur ditempat itu.

.

.

.

"Hnngghh...?"

Rii menguap pelan sembari menggeliat. Kedua matanya menangkap silau nya cahaya matahari yang tiba-tiba menusuk-nusuk kedua matanya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu mengambil alih-alih untuk duduk. Ia melihat sekeliling, langit masih begitu terang dan cerah.

"Eng.."

Mendengar suara asing ditelinganya, ia segera menoleh kearah sampingnya, yang ternyata terdapat pemuda bersurai biru tua yang sedang tidur nyenyak. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam, dan ditangannya ia menggenggam erat sebuah majalah nista.

Yak, sebuah majalah nista.

Dan sedari tadi pemuda tersebut telah tidur disebelahnya selama beberapa jam.

Mengerikan, bukannya?

"Eh.. ettou, Aomine-kun," panggil Rii sembari berusaha untuk membangunkan pemuda itu dari tidur lelapnya. Tangan mungilnya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Aomine.

"Hnggh.. _go away_,"

Rii mendelik tajam kearah Aomine lalu mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Rupanya, pemuda itu mengingau. Tidak, ternyata ia tidak mengingau. Ia memang mengusir Rii untuk pergi menjauh dan tak menganggu tidur lelapnya.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Rii, ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sembari berdiri. Tangannya yang ia kepalkan sangat erat, hingga buku-bukunya memutih. "Dasar tak sopan, Ahomine-" ucapnya, tetapi lebih mirip seperti berbisik.

Rii mengumpulkan sisa-sisa energinya, ancang-ancang untuk membangun pemuda itu dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Ia menarik napas, lalu-

"AHOMINE-KUN, BANGUNLAH.."

Bentaknya, yang membuat Aomine sedikit tersentak, tetapi tetap dalam posisi tidurnya. Ia berganti posisi, "Kau bukan Akashi, kau tak berhak untuk menyuruh-nyuruhku."

Rii semakin kesal dengan perbuatan Aomine itu, ia menendangkan kaki kanannya kearah Aomine yang sedang tertidur lelap. Dengan nada kesal, ia merebut majalah nista itu dan langsung membuangnya jauh-jauh, tak peduli majalah itu hampir terlempar- ehm, jatuh kebawah.

"Itte- Ouch! Mai-chan-ku!"

Aomine menatap majalahnya yang nyaris tewas tersebut sesaat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Rii. Tatapannya sulit dibaca, antara kecewa dan marah.

"Serve you right," umpat Rii sambil berlari kabur dari pemuda mesum itu.

"KAU!"

Aomine bangkir dari tempat duduknya, lalu mengejar Rii yang sedang kabur yang sedang menghindari sosok Aomine. Rii berlari menuju gedung per gedung secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Ketika Rii hendak untuk membelok, sorot matanya menangkap pemuda bersurai biru itu yang sedang berjalan. Rii cepat-cepat mengerem larinya. Jika ia tidak cepat-cepat menghentikkan larinya, ia akan tetabrak.

Ketika ia mengerem, hanya beberapa centi pun tersisa sebelum mengenai Kuroko.

"Ku-Kuroko-kun! Maafkan aku, hampir menabrakmu." ucap Rii sembari meminta maaf kepada Kuroko. Kuroko yang sedang menatapnya kebingungan hanya mengangguk sambil menenguk Milkshake Vanilla-nya, "Tak apa. Apa yang membuat kamu tergesa-gesa, Rii-san?"

"U-uh," wajah Rii kembali panik. Mukanya kembali menoleh-noleh, memastikan pemuda bersurai biru tua itu tak ada. Ia berbisik kepada telinga Kuroko, "Aku dikejar oleh pemuda mesum yang membawa majalah itu,"

"O-oh, ehm maksudnya Aomine-kun?"

"TEPAT." jawab Rii cepat lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kuroko, "Ehm- kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Jaa- Kuroko-kun!"

Sebelum Rii cepat-cepat kabur dari tempat itu, Kuroko menarik lengan Rii pelan, lalu membisikkan sebuah kalimat di telinga Rii. Rii yang mendengarnya itu pun melebarkan kedua matanya, lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Aku akan pikirkan dahulu, Kuroko-kun," ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibelakangnya, lalu berbalik.

"13 Maret, tolonglah,"

Anggukan pelan lalu ia pergi.

.

.

.

Merasakan kakinya yang mulai letih dan Aomine tak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya, ia mengistirahatkan dirinya di salah satu tempat duduk di belakang sekolah. Entah sudah seberapa jauh mereka berlari- Rii pun tak tahu. Mungkin saja pemuda bersurai biru tua itu menyerah karena gerakan lincah Rii yang sedari tadi menghindar barang-barang yang dilempar dari pemuda bersurai biru tua itu dan lari-nya yang begitu cepat.

Diambilnya ponsel yang berada di saku roknya sambil mengecek pesan yang ia dapat. Tangannya dengan cepat menekan-nekan tombol-tombol di ponsel itu, lalu melihat sebuah kotak berwarna putih muncul di layar ponselnya.

Kedua matanya membulat, tak percaya dengan pesan yang barusan muncul. Tangannya kanannya yang memegang ponsel bergetar, sementara tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat- berusaha untuk menganalisa apa yang terjadi.

_Murasakibara-kun.. bahkan kau juga?_

* * *

-TBC-

_**Yosh, sampai sini dulu ya. **_

_**Author update nya lama banget ya? Gomen!**_

_**Author lagi sibuk sama UTS sama acara-acara sekolah gitu.. jadi maklumi ya?**_

_**RnR!**_  
_**Terima kasih yang sudah selama ini mereview~**_

**Tunggu, author mau jawab review dulu deh~**

** .5872682**

**Author minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya tentang angst nya yang telat. Angst sama Hurt/Comfornya muncul dibangian akhir, dan juga Kisedai banyak banget characternya~~ jadi author harus jelasin satu-satu dulu, biar mengerti. Maafkan Ara! /bows/**

**RieRei-09**

**Terimakasih~~**

**RnR ya?**


End file.
